When demigods and godlngs go to school
by nb4life
Summary: Well this story is about all the characteres well the main ones in the percy jackson series and the kane chronicle series .


SAdie kane's Pov

I wake up with Puffin on my head and l was barely breathing . I looked around everything is normal right. then l relized I have to go to school. Why did amos convice my dad & mom to go to school ? I want to go to my old school with my mates liz & Emma . But noooo I couldn't because l can't go back to my grandparents house with l my child hood memories and such . It isn't going to be as abd because my dad promised me if i make it for this year I can have boyfriend . Naming Anubis . I miss him so badly I remeber when I kissed him on my 13'th birday and now im 15 carter 16 so since that's happening we're going to the same grade some class. I hope . Well i don't actually care because Mr. encylopedia here will help me with my home work.

Carter: 0

Sadie :10000000

I tried to go back to sleep . Saying that l missed the bus and l could flee back to england .

Carter woke me me up agin.

Well this sucks i have to go a new school with Zia and Carter . This can't get any worse right . Zia isn't that bad actually because the first time Me and my brother meet her she treatened to take my tongue out . I still have night mares . Maybe it wont be that bad becuase at least i can hang out with a girl if I'm a loner .

i reached for my gum it alaways calms me down whenever im sad or lonely . l was half way getting ready i just needed to find my gum . But oddly it wasn't in the spot i left it in . Gumm is big part of my life . I chew it makes me less hungry , it calms me down ( most of the time ) , and it never ever gets boring whenever l chew it. I knew exactly who took it . Carter .

" Carter where is my gum ?" i yelled at him .

Carter is such a goody to shoes . Why carter people find it cute some annoying . But sometimes it's a good thing . Not . Im gonna have to go a a school with him . Im the same grade witch kind of sucks because he acts like he knows everything .

" Carter where is it ? " I yelled at him again while playing with my new cat puffins . I threw her up in the air while coming down she landed right on my stomac . I couged in pain . " not cool puffins. Puffins liked her paws like she was satified with herself .

Carter poped right into my room " found it ." he threw the pack of mint gum on the edge of my queen sized bed . I picked it up I slide it open 2 of the little gum pices were missing " Carter why did you take some . " He started to chew even louder . " Here take it i don't want your germs . " I handed carter the package of gum . " Yum " carter took the package of gum and shoved the rest of them in his mouth .

" whats up with the fresh breath , trying to impress the Zia ?" i teased . He blushed " trying to make a new impression on all of the teachers .Told yah he's a goody to shoes . I raised an eyebrow at him . I waited for a dramatic pause " yeah and zia "

I stood up. I was wearing my uggs and jeans so it was kind of hard . My sweat shirt said " Im the new girl in town . That went perfectly with my uggs and the situation . I got my backpack " C'mon we don't want to be late . I hit him on his arm he was in daze . " You ate too much gum " I rolled my eyes . the kid s so dumb somtimes " Yeah and it's the fisrt day too . "

Carter didn't look to bad for a 9 th grader . He had a hoody on and some typical blue jeans. He lost the mini professor suit . He had his hair cut but it didn't do anything for him at all . His hair was still annoyingly curly . He slung his back pack on his right shoulder and we headed out of my bedroom trying not to be late for the bus .

" Zia it's time to go right now ." We knocked on her door furiously . " one more minute . " She wailed . " we gave you 30 minutes already , c'mon " i yelled through the door. I banged the door . im sure that she was getting ready for Cater . " i don't know what to wear . Sadie come help me " She opened the door . Zia's head was only showing . " ok " i replied . For the first time i actually feel like i have a sister .I went in .

Carter looked sad . He pouted " why don't I get to go in ." he muttered . Zia herd him " because your a guy . " she slammed the door on his face .

I looked around . Registering everything that was happening . everything was a mess . In every derection there was clothes . "It was like a tornado happed in here . Sadie hurry up and help me " . I was dazed . She snaped her long fingers at me . " ok what do i need to do ."

Zia had her towelaround her waist and she dropped it .All that was running through my mind was that " why did she do that ". I instantly looked away because l thought she wasn't wearing any clothes . " Im wearing this ." she gestured to her body .I guesse that carter would love to this . " You look beautiful ." I stammerd . " Why do you need help ? For anything ? You look like a 9 grader a short one actually ."She seemed annoyed .

She was wearing a blue blouse that was tucked into her Denim jeans with a braided brown belt and white sandels that like looked completed the oufit. I have to admit that i was a little jealous of how she looked preety in the clothes . I would actually stripp the clothes of of her and wear them . " Saidie !" she yelled in fusteraion that caught my attention .

" You need to help me with my hair . " I looked at her hair . it was a desaster. I looked at it figuring out what would look best . Since she had caramel coulored skin and black hair the possibilities where endless .I went behind her . I did a french braid. It took me about 3 secondes since i really love my hair. " now were ready to go . " She sighed in relief . The looked in a mirror . " l look hidious ." she yelled .Then zia grabbed her backpack let's go .We walked out of the room being careful not to step on any of her clothes . They were just to preety . Now I'm officaly jealous of her . I never thought this day would ever come.

We walked out " Zia you look- " he was cut off by her . " yeah yeah i know i look bad . Whatever lets go ." His jaw dropped . We walked dow the stairs and everything . I got an apple . Carter just took another piece of gum and zia sulked . We got into the bus . I scanned my surroundings . I got pushed by somebody behind me . "ouch " l snapped . The guy behind my said

" Um sorry ."

He had electric bleu eyes that looked stunning. Blonde hair and he was about an inch taller than me . I stood there like an idiot " um , ugh , oh " . Cater nudged me " yeah it's okay " I blushed. I froze right in front of a guy seriously Sadie what's wrong with you . Then i sat down. beside This African american girl . i crossed my arms and started to mutter to myself . "are you okay " the girl said in a western voice almost like she was in Houston . " yeah I'm okay ." I blushed . when ever I'm sad or i act stupid i discipline my self and make this thinking face like that face that says " Why-did -you-do-that -you- idiot " face . The girl sitting right beside me looked concerned and very pretty . Her hair was a brownish gold- ish color that complemented her very well . She was wearing UGGS just like me and a simple hoodi with sweat pants . She loooked like she had a good and bad past . I could scence that she had some kind of power . But I just ignored it .

"yeah i just made a fool of myself in front of some new guy ." i looked down . " You mean Jason . " she pionted to him . i glaced at him . Jason was sitting next to this girl . she had choppy chocolate colored hair .

That could've been cut by a tree year old . She looked outstandingly pretty . She looked like a native amarican . She looked like a daughter of somebody famous but i can't put my finger on it . Her fitures looked like it went together like puzzel pieces stuck together . " oh , yeah that guy ... " I felt like I fall for the guys who are always taken . Other than Anubis the guy's cute . " He's taken by one of my best friends piper she has a complicated life . she is also the daughter of ... nevermind . "

She looked down at her phone again . she kept on checking it like she was expecting a text from somebody special .After 5 or six times she closed it .

. " Who were you texting ?" i suddenly got curious ." Oh nobody just my boyfriend Frank . He can't come to my school . He's doing something special for his dad ." she said bitterly " So you guys have something special . " I said quietly rembering Anubis . " We Had something special. His stupid dad said he can't have a girlfriend or date him because he has to do his studies . " she looked down she shed a tear .

" Yeah i don't like when parents do that . I barely get to see my mom or dad . Well my mom died when i was 8 and me and my brother got seperated. " I said bitterly . she nodded like she had the same problem . " I guese we all have mom or daddy problems " I laughed . " my name is Sadie , Sadie Kane . " i put out my hand . she just looked at it . " am i suppose to shake it ? " i laughed "if you want to ." We laughed she snorted and " My name is Hazel , hazel leveque ." she started to lean forward and she lookd lie her sides were hurting from all the laughing . " That was such a preety name. " We started to talk about how our moms or dad died and then we trailed off subject .

Hazel is a cool chill personne. I learned a lot about her. She has a brother and her mom died she had one boyfriend named Sammy that look a lot like Leo and now that Leo was flirting with Zia she got mad . She loves horses she even has one named Arion that's really fast . i simply said " animals hate me . " she laughed. Then we started to tal about our cruches and then i started to talk about Anubis. She's really good lisener and she's very caring . She dated frank for about a year and 3 months 19 days and 1 hour . The day when he said that he broke up with her she was heart broken . She was also depressed . But eventually she moved on looking for somebody else that doesn't look like him or else she would just break down in tears .

She kept on looking at leo with Zia . I stared at them ." You know Zia ..." Hazel frowned . " her name is zia ." she laughed . "yeah she's with a guy that never happened before because she kind of hates them because of what happened in the past . " Hazel fronwed at the thought . " why ? " she said . " too long to say . "

"Oh " I knew she wasn't going to drop the subject .

" She's with Leo .." she said clutching her fists .

" Why do you like him ." i nudged he in her arm .

"stop it yeah before until he left for exactly 5 days then when he came back he didn't like me anymore and also there was no tension in the air like he was trying to impress me anymore .So moved on but since me and frank arn't together anymore ... " she trailed off . She didn't have to explain she likes Leo and now that Leo doesn't like her anymore she's sad and lonely . " Oh I'm sorry . So now you regret what you did not liking him in the past and also by the looks of it you wanted to get him as your boyfriend since you don't have Frank anymore . " her eyes lit up " . Shut up . How did you know . I never told anybody that . " hazel smiled . " Yeah I know it's creepy some times I just sense people emotions .

" oh ." she said .

She eyed me like i was the last piece of pizza in a pizza box .  
" so ... " it started to get awckward since she kept quiet for the rest of the ride .  
" Sadie do you like Jason ? " she said .  
" Not anymore he has a girlfriend named I think piper . "  
I shrugged why did life have to be so complicated.  
" Yeah Piper is one of my best friends . " I got tensed up when she said best friend .

" You have an accent a British one. " hazel said . " Yeah me and my annoying brother named Mr. Encylopeadia a.k.a Carter Kane ." i pointed to the guy right beside a girl who is blabbing her mouth off about art and stuff carter seemed to like her but he caught my eye and mouthed " _Help me_ " I smiled and said " _Not gonna happen Carter . _" I said shaking my head . Hazel looked confused . " you guys look like you guys are having a brother /sister silent fight . " she said laughing .

I blushed . " The guy doesn't look that bad for a 10 grader." she said checking him out . " You mean a 9 grader. " Hazel was still staring at him dumbfoundingly " What . how could he be in the ninth grade when you're in it too ?" i sighed . I'm so tierd of explaining this to people . " Since i'm 15 and he's 16 and our birthdays aren't really far apart we are going in the same grade and possibly the same class . " she looked at me. " i feel bad for you ." she put her arm on my shoulder. " You so get me . " we laughed.

" Me and my brother arn't so far apart either . His name is Nico . "  
" like Nico . " i glanced at him . " he's cute. He looks very cute. " i say to hazel.  
" are you sure . I almost threw up in my mouth . " she said in between laughing . Her brown curls were falling every where.

Nico was pretty cute . His dark shaggy hair swayed as he looked around the bus he also had this plain green day t- shirt and some typical black pants. He was wearing some skull rings witch made him look like a bad boy.

" I guesse we like each others brothers. " she hit my arm . " ouch .what was that for ? " I whispered. " you were starring at him for to long . "  
" No I wasn't . " i said back . i caught myself looking at him again. " Yeah you were. " this time he actually winked at me . " Nico winked at me OMG this is awesome. "  
Hazel just laughed . She had this cute laugh. " I'm gonna get him this year. " Hazel raised an eyebrow. " 50 bucks not . "  
" Yeah lets go with 50 I will get him to kiss me and go on a date for at least 2 hours . By the end of this month. " she started to laugh " what . Im gonna go out with your big bro. " Hazel started to get all serious and calm . not gigeling anymore .  
" But no you can't he's already into another girl . " Hazel pointed to the girl i havn't seen before . She was in the seat behind him the whole time.

My jaw dropped . She was beutiful . She had a punk style hair . That was jet black and a black jacket with spikes on the top of her shoulders with all these buttons and zippers . To sum it all off she had black pants just like Nico's and silver earrings that completed the outfit . Hazel closed my mouth . " yeah good luck with that . " she was so sure that she was going to win . the bus stopped with a huge screech . " Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeech " the bus went . Me and my new best friend hazel walked out of the seat and off into Goodehigh .

**Zia's POV**

I woke up at 7 am . I yawned .

Flash back

HE pured a cup of cofee . It was nightime round 10 o'clock i was just trying to remeber some spells then Amos called me to go downstairs. I got my self out of the room . .The guy was wearing a crocodile red suit . His hair was quite nice .His hair was braided with gold thread and puled back so it wouldn't bother eyes were alert like if somebody was going to attack him he would be ready.

" Why do i have to go to a high school . i'm way beyond their age . " I complained to Amos " Zia you know what Carter and Sadie are dangerous . You need to keep an eye out for them . And also if anything bad happens you can help them , when nessarie " he looked at me in the eyes ." but Amos you cant make me and i can't go to Sadie's and carters schoool it starts tomorrow and plus i don't look like a grade niner . " I tried reasoning with him but he wouldn't even litsen to what im saying . " yeah i know that your already registered and plus you do look like a person in grade 9 . I already made some changes to your wardrobe so you wouldn't wear only your 100 % cotton outfit . Plus your short so you'll definatly look like a grade niner ."

I glared at Amos . He was a loving parent and all but he's also stubborn . "So now I'm a baby sitter . " I said to him i wasn't done with the converstion ." yes. And since your living in my mansion . My rules . "

Yeah he was right since i have no family Amos took me under his wing and then i started to live i could stay with desagins but he died. All my life people always die . Amos wan't gonna make me go to school he can't im much to old to go and i hate the new technology

" But- "

i said he put his hand in the air and slurpped his cofee. for a wizard he drinks a lot of coffee. I see no point in drinking it tastes like nothing . Sadie once took me to Starbucks and got me a large Frappchino . I spit it out and gaged everybody started to look at us. Sadie got so embrassed ; she scolded me for the rest of the day . Eventuly I threw it out . " i started to curse in ancient ejyption. worst thing i ever tasted after mushrooms . I gaged at the thought " thinking about mushrooms. are we Now Zia." How did he do that . i tried to speak but i couldn't "Amos this isn't fair what is wrong with you i can't speak why did you do this your such a bad person . Why i can't go to school why did you do this stupid , why did didn't i do this before . " What ever came out was just random syllables and reversed just shrugged and mouthed " I can't understand you . " Stupid curse .

I put this curse on a guy before he tried to ask me out on a date . " do you want to go out some time . " the guy was named something like Nirave or something like that . i looked at him and scoweld . " no. " i hissed " fiesty huh " he called out his eyes screamed determination. I turned around and walked away . " c'mon afraid of some guy . " my eyes glowed an odd shade of purple . i turned around put the curse on him " mmmmuuu hats os fene year trppin' mon'c you wnat ot ssik em. " " umm what was that ?" i teased . I kissed him on the cheeck ." Have fun with the rest of your life ." I taunted . I walked away before I could reverse it I tripped and said something and it reversed the curse or i said the word with out even knowing . What was that word ? it was a swear or something like that

Amos snapped his fingers . " Zia your going to school tomorrow and your going to have to keep and eye out for them and also give carter a chance and also take him out on a date . oh yeah your going to be grounded if you don't " he snapped i was in a trace. I had no controll over my body . I almost coughed when he said give carter a chance and also take him on a date . " take him out on a date . What ? " he simply said " yeah " I passed out . i woke up in my bed.

Amos made me remeber of what happened

. I woke up with a gasp . I looked around . My bed was in the same place as always and my room was neat and tidy as always . Then i checked if i had all the parts of my body . In a magical house you have to be sure AT ALL TIMES ! ."ok thats settled. I looked at my arm . all over my arms it said in eyptian

"_ Take carter on date or else love amos 3 "_ . I was furious "

"curse you Amos ! " I yelled out into his room ." I herd that " he yelled back .

" i meant for you to hear that . " I got myself ready .

For exactly 1:00 and 1 minute i was looking for an outfit to wear. I picked this blue blouse that had pockets near the breast area and some denim jeans with white sandels . I lastly picked a brown braided belt to wear because the pants that didn't exactly fit me . I started to panick so i called Sadie . she's always talking about fashion and such. Me and carter don't really listen... Sadie put me in some kind braid she corrected me a french braid . We walked out of my all ate something except for carter he kept on shoving down pieces of mint gum. One to got out of the house . Carter , Sadie and i waited about 30 seconds . I checked my arm it was still there is tried to scratch it off, spell it of burn it off .I know i know you guys are probably thinking it wasn't one of my smartest ideas but i was desprete .

The bus came very quickly . I didn't even have to check my phone . Ok maybe like twice . but i was very satisfied of how fast i came it came . The bus was very ugly rusty the teens of this generation would say . I tried not to gag when bus was right in front of my face .

The bus driver looked like an ordinary bus driver except that she had an eye patch. I decieded not to ask about that so i just said hello. " Well hello" I said with a smile . She smiled there was something fishy about her teeth like there was actually fish in her teeth .

Strange I thought . I shruged it off . I sat down right beside carter . " Carter there's something strange about that bus driver . she had these funky teeth . " Carter was dazed looking at me with awe . " you can't be serious ." he continued looking dazed . " Fine ignore me then . " i walked over to the next empty seat . I got out of my bag my I pod off and texted Amos

_**Amos why did you write on my arm ? can you reverse it please i do like carter but not like like please reverse the curse. **_

_from Zia _

_** No : )**_

_ from amos _

**The only way you can reverse it is ... if you actually do what you have been told to do .**

From Amos.

That ' s going to be very hard consiedering that i don't even like carter . Why did Amos even know about how he did like me . Then I remebered i was suppose to take him out on a date when we were in desajardins place. I hit myself hard in the head .

I cursed again and shoved my i pod into the bag they call a purse ." You seem to be having a bad day " a guy said beside me ." I'm having the best day ever what do you think ? " I said with some sacasm. I started to get all mad because that stupid curse that 's stuck on my arm and if i don't get it off then i will be the laughing stock of the class.

The guy looked not too bad but also he was actually not bad looking . One or two things could be changed . He put his hand out for me to shake it . " You want me to shake that . " i made a grimace face. " suit your self ."

" Hey im sorry my name is Zia. " he raised an eyebrow at me . " Yeah , yeah , my name starts with a z and also don't say Zia , hey it sound like Seee - Yah " i started to get a whinny . the guy just laughed ." Zia right cute name . " I looked at him . " You think my name is cute ? i said with some hope . " What have you done to all the guys in this century ? " he laghed again. " my name is Leo and i think your cute.. " the latino boy just looked laid back . I think i found a new friend or boyfriend .

But his hands were tinkering with something like his buttons , his zipper and he kept on straigtening out his hair to the left to the if he didn't know where to put it . " You use your hands a lot . " I said to leo . " Yeah , I tend to do that a lot ." The guy looked sad in a way i can relate to .

" Your eyes , they seem to be looking from one place to another " He just stop tinkering then he seemed to be a lert for something . " have you seen calyspo anywhere ? " I got all confused . " who in the ra was Calyspo ? Calyspo ? who's that . " he looked embarrased he started to tinker with his hair. Now we both were confused " Ra " he muttered .

" Nah , nobody . "

" What grade are you in shortie . "

he teased .I shot him a glare . Leo rised his arms like he was going to surrender .

Why do people call me short ! it got so annoying Ra , Amos , Carter and also Anubis called me short .

" For your information I'm not short I' m like 3 centimetres taller then you "

" what ever makes you sleep at night . "

" ha ha ha very funny. "

" anyways what grade are you in ? " he said smoothly changing the subject .

" 9 you "

" Zia I'm in the same class as you ." Leo said slightly getting exited .

" How do you know " i said suddenly curious .

" Well here at Goode high chicks like you get into my class." Leo said with a hint of sarcasm ." Seriously I'm gonna be stuck with the latino guy with weird hands .

" I'm gonna be stuck with this " i gestured my hand .

"hahaha i'm a personne . not a this ." he gestured to me. The bus finally stopped .

" Me you at lunch at the garden."

" Ummm the garden . " i asked .

" i'll show you later . he grabbed my hand .

" Okay fine "

" Hey , Zia friends" he put is hand out . I looked at it warily

" Yeah Leo friends ?" I shook his hand they were strong and firm . Kind of nice . " Yeah lets go." I ruffeld his brown curly hair . "That was fun " i said to him. looking in to his eyes .

" Yeah see you at lunch time. "

"Yeah of course . Why would I forget. " i said blushing .

We got off the bus and i thought that grade 9 was a bad number but not anymore .I headed into Goode high. Wait did he just ask me out ? He did wow no guy succeded at that ever .This is something new . Maybe this isn't going to be such bad year for me.

**I thought i would start this because like well i don't see alot of percy jackson cross overs with the kane chronicles so i decided to make a chapter. **


End file.
